


Against Time

by FallenSurvivor



Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst!, August Writing Prompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Mira (Mentioned) - Freeform, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: How does a Gelfling survive on half a soul? Gurjin struggles with his wounds and his realization that time was against him. This terrible conflict would break into war. Their ragtag group had only just set out, and yet they were already drowning. Rian, grieving the loss of his father adn his trine long lover, had become a shell-a fracture- of someone Gurjin knew so well. Gurjin as happy to care for his friend, but who would care for Gurjin? His sister would try, but she was stronger, and all knew she would be called by Thra to do greater things.However, a little Grottan, a girl who had cared for his dear friend when Gurjin could not, reaches out for Gurjin in the darkness of the forest, easing his soul deep pain little by little. Perhaps he should pursue a bond. he couldn't deny this strange and lovely Grottan if she asked anything of him.And time was not on his side. he had already almost died, been tortured to the end of his life and back. he didn't want to wait anymore. Except...would she save him, if he offered him to her?August Prompt Request by jack-toons: Alternate Cannon Divergence: Gurjin/Deet (Rated M)
Relationships: Deet & Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet/Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Gurjin & Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginning Always Hurts; That's Where the Healing is the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack-toons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jack-toons).



> This is a August Prompt Request by jack-toons on tumblr. She sent me a wonderful, in-depth outline of the story. 
> 
> Although this was intended to be three chapters, It became really long and a little overwhelming for only three chapters, so I split it into four chapters to make it more digestible. I hope you like it all. This one will be completely updated over the course of the next few days, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Thanks everyone and stay safe out there.

It all still hurt, but Gurjin wouldn’t dare say that. Well, maybe to whine to his sister, but not to Rian. He looked up at his stone-in-the-wood friend. He sat hunched over on a log nearby, cradling the now empty bottle of Mira. They had tried so hard, all for naught though. 

And worse. Rian witnessed the death and re-death of Mira, and the sacrifice of his own father. Could a gelfling endure much more? 

Rian told Gurjin- no, not told, not quite, could barely press out- about how the last of Mira’s essence was drained. His friend refused to dreamfast the memory, and Rian rarely refused to dreamfast with Gurjin. He was always an open book. However, as Gurjin stood up, groaning as he did so to let his friend know he was there. Rian didn’t move, didn’t speak. Just cradled the bottle. They should bury it. Only part of Mira they had left that they could return to Thra, but Gurjin wouldn’t suggest that now. Not when there was so much that needed to be done. 

His side erupted in searing hot fire that raced across his ribs, even inside it, screaming out the missing parts of his own essence. He nearly bent at the waist, but swallowed back his vomit. Gurjin was now intimately aware of what a horrible death Mira underwent, but his lungs still filled with new air. He would not dally around life anymore. No more beating around the bush. After all this, he wanted to do the things he always dreamed of before he really did pass. His stomach twisted at that. He wanted to love, not trundle around with a lassy wing on eves of battle, to soak in all that was left of pleasures of life, nor bask in only friendly and familiar love. He wanted a partner. He wanted to be bonded. And a family. A big one. 

But, was he just loosing his mind? Was he just freaking out because of his near death experience, his grief over his lost friend, or the shock of his beloved Lords being the true villains of the story? Gurjin shook his head. None of this felt short lived or surprising. These were all future plans he had at the back of his mind, he just always thought he would live long enough to settle down into them. Time was no longer on his side. It wasn’t on anyone’s side. 

After all this, an acidic taste lazed over is tongue. After all this, there would be more and they were about to go to war. Likely Gurjin was not going to live all that much longer. 

Deethra, a Grottan girl, stepped into view and rested her hand on Rian’s shoulder. She held a steaming bowl in front of him before she gently prodded him, she was saying something to him, but it was too low for Gurjin to hear. Finally, Rian cradled Mira’s bottle in the crook of one arm, then cupped the offered bowl in his hands. He didn’t drink though, just hung his head. Gurjin’s ears flattened and he moved forward, towards Deet and Rian.

“I can take it from here” He kept his voice low, gentle. The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes. Pretty. She was very pretty with a pitying smile and worried brow and her ears wiggled forward from her pale hair. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Gurjin couldn’t look away from her big dark eyes. “Thank you, so much.” She crossed around them and passed Gurjin, reached out and tripped her fingers over his shoulder, then squeezed him. Warmth rolled up his spine and unfurled in his chest. It felt nice. He kinda of wanted to roll up in his cloak and sleep now.

She rolled over his shoulder and breathed hotly into his ear a very simple, “Thank you.” His heart raced at this. He didn’t know why, but his heart raced, even as she began to glide away like a ghost in the night, leaving only a trace scent: A delicious mix of lavender and herbs and sweat and musk. It was…intoxicating. These scents were both foreign and long forgotten smells that he hadn’t considered for Trine. 

Gurjin remembered how his mother had secreted him and his twin away one day, when they were only a handful of trine old, and showed them a rare field of flowers just outside the Swamp of Sog. Mother pulled some flower and offered them to both Gurjin and Naia. She called it a lavender flower, and while the scent wasn’t terribly strong, but fresh and only contradicted by the evergreen musk beneath it. He forgot about that moment until this strange Grotten passed him and left him to stew in it. How could some strange gelfling do that to him? Rip him into a memory, and ignite his whole body and then just walk away? 

He watched her go, but she must have known he watcher her, that she affected him so, because as far as she glided, she stopped and hooked her chin over her shoulder as she looked back at him with big dark eyes. She blinked once at him in the pale moonlight, then disappeared.

Alright, Rian needs him. Gurjin quickly settled next to Rian who had not made any move towards his soup. Gurjin brushed the back of his fingers over Rian’s knuckles, and his friend leaned in. “How about I hold her? Just until you’re done eating.” Rian lifted his head and looked at him, but he acquiesced, stayed still as Gurjin gently took Mira’s bottle and himself cradled it. Rian’s eyes were red and the skin beneath them looked fat and heavy. A part of Gurjin doubted it was from tears, but more from the lack of sleep. 

Last night Gurjin had awoken from the pain in his side, and he gasped and rolled onto his side. Naia really did try to heal him. He didn’t blame her from failing. Who could replace essence? However, Gurjin found Rian sitting up across the dim embers of the fire. How much has he slept? Has he rested at all? Could he fight or has he become a burden to their quest? 

Rian gulped as loud as a Nebrie bull as he tipped his bowl back. Gurjin brushed his hand up and down Rian’s back. However, the moment Rian finished, he dropped the bowl away, and patiently waited with both hands out, his fingers wiggling. Gurjin didn’t deny his friend Mira’s bottle. Only once Rian was settled down again for the night, his cloaked tucked around him, did Gurjin consider leaving. And to make this better, Naia, Brea, and Kylan had returned to the little camp area, sitting around Rian. No doubt Naia would work Rian over with her Vliyaya, but even Gurjin knew this wound would take time. 

Gurjin rose, took Rian’s bowl, and followed the scent of food and Lavender away from the little group. He needed to feed himself too and head to sleep. They needed to get up early tomorrow for the final stretch to the edge of the crystal desert. He slipped between the massive, twisting trees, and ducked under branches with long hair mosses that hung down, but as he straightened all his muscles pulled tight and sharp along his side and he whimpered. He let out a cry to the feeling of his bones collapsing, although he knew that wasn’t really true, witnessed by none, but the trees. He huffed and heaved breathes in and out. He should just lower himself to the mossy forest floor and stay there. 

He didn’t like any of this. He was Gurjin the bold, strong soldier and skilled grand Crystal Palace guard. He spent so much of his life enhancing his strength and fine tuning his sword skills and bola, trying to outfight hand to hand combats with his fellow guard. And yet. He was weak, insignificant, and unable to help in any way. He shivered out a few more small breathes as he leaned fully against a soft mossy tree.

“I’m here.” An airy whisper announced another who heard his agony. 

Gurjin twirled towards the voice, the lovely Grottan girl standing nearby. The pain eased, certainly didn’t leave, but became a numb throb. Deethra silently crossed the space between them, and reached an open palm out, and Gurjin waited for her to come to him and spread her palm over his chest, where his heart thumped terribly hard. She would be able to feel it. 

He curled into her touch, and her other hand rose to cup his cheek, guiding him down to her shoulder, where he pressed his nose into her fluffy hair and breathed her in once. He was unable to, not strong enough to, suppress his sob and wrapped his arms around her, his grip tight on her. He was strong, spent much of his life becoming a great warrior, but here this little Grottan stood as a pillar in this strange, dark place. He rested covered her hand, the one that rested over his heart, and prayed to Thra that she would keep him.


	2. Just a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit this, but with the additional work (I am considered a necessary worker) My eyes got really tired about half way through. I hope there aren't any mistakes, but please forgive any you do find. 
> 
> Thanks everyone. Stay safe out there.

Gurjin harrumphed as he planted himself on a large rock. He was not going to move one more step. “Come on, Naia. It just hurts all over.” He whined. Again. He hoped his sister would offer up some more Vliyaya since she rested and was able to recharge herself. She had been able to reduce the bone crunching ache in his chest, but the effect only lasted a few hours. However, her own worries seemed to coalesce around Rian’s breaking psyche and now, Brea’s mourning. 

“Gurjin, I can’t. It takes a lot more to handle the mind, much less two, than erasing pain. I need all I have for Rian and Brea.” Naia bit back at him. And Gurjin loungedon his rock seat, watching her brow worry, waiting, waiting…

Waiting for her snark, her sarcasm, her sass. Waiting for her to call him a childling. To tell him to change his nappy. Even in the worst of situations, when he gave her the opening for an insult, however small. She took it. 

Not this time though. Her eyes were far away and her lips set in a hard frown. She crouched down and started rummaging in her knapsack. He heard a few little growls from her, before Gurjin reached into his own bag and pulled out what she was looking for, but could not find. She must have lost her own. Gurjin reached into his own little bag, the few possessions he always had on his body. His fingers wrapped around the little cloth back and he pulled it out. 

“Naia, here.” He offered her the bag and she glanced over her shoulder at him. She looked so tired of course she would. She was dealing with two depressed minds of Gelflings. he shared in their every twisted emotion and bitter thought. “Everything’s going to be alright.” He said as she took the little bag with a shaking hand, opened it, and breathed in the contents. It was dried moss, twigs, leaves, and dry dirt. All from the Swamp of Sog. It was no secret that gelfling found strength from familiar or beloved scents. 

Gurjin kept this little bag pressed to his face during his captivity, but Naia needed this far more than Gurjin. He heard her breath choke up, watched her form still, then shivered, she jerked and curled in on herself. Gurjin scooted closer to her, reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed, but didn’t dare try to drag his sister close to him, but he didn’t have too. Naia turned in and stretched up into his embrace. And it was always the reverse. Gurjin always looked for his twin’s comfort when they were little. This? This never happened. 

He hunched over her and tried to hide his sister away from the other’s. Rian was focused on getting a fire going, and Brea watched him with Lore a few feet behind her. Kylan had just returned with a cauldron full of water to start boiling over the fire. Hup waved his spoon in front of Kylan, who smiled at him and very softly asked the Podling to pick out which vegetables for the soup. 

A firm pressure slid over Gurjin’s back, a trail of Lavender left behind and blanketed both the Drenchen. Gurjin raised his head to find the source of the touch and aroma. Deethra walked behind Gurjin, her wing out and brushing his back. As her scent filled him, as she looked back over her shoulder at him with her big dark eyes, the ache rocked slowly back and lessened.

She continued away, in short little, hobbling steps and joined Hup and Kylan on the other side of a kindled fire to help with supper. Gurjin didn’t look away from the lovely grottan in the evening twilight, the last few rays of the last brother lit the sky and eased the arid landscape into orange and harsh yellow. They were nearing the crystal dessert. That his body told him. He was dry and tired and still hurt. And he said this all out loud. 

“Oh, shut up, infant.” Naia pushed Gurjin away and returned to her back, although she kept his little scent pouch, and shoved her pack back together. As she stood up, she cleared her throat and stated, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Can’t disagree.” 

“There’s a river nearby. Go swim.” 

Gurjin grinned, he wanted to start up his complaints again, just to get her to speak more, to relish in a few good jokes, even if it were at his expense, but refrained. How could he complain as the disappaiting Lavender scent continued to ease his nameless pains. Gurjin pushed himself up and plodded off to the sound of water rushing over rocks. Likely the last water for a very long time. 

And indeed there was a river, rolling off a water fall from cascading cliffs. He was quick to undress down to only his pants and shirt, he wanted to get those wet to sleep in tonight, at least to try and keep cool. He should wet down his cloak for Naia, except she would likely abscond down here to sweim once she was done with Rian and Brea tonight. She should swim directly. It would aid her mind and soul-

He leapt, his stomach tickled as he flung himself into the air and curled up at the height of his jump. He stay airborne for a mere moment before he crashed into the water with an unimpressive thunk and sunk all the way to the bottom. He opened his eyes, took a deep inhale of water and stayed there, looking around the blue water, letting the stillness of the river bottom plant him. His hair was caught up and flitted around by the river current, both surface and undercurrent as little creatures flitted back and forth above him. He imagined they were quiet unsure what to do with something like him. 

Then he taste blood. Gurjin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t tasted blood since the Skeksis had knocked him around the dungeon, when they kept him in the darkness except to under go ‘interrogation’. Not since they had strapped him into the chair and-

He pulled water into his air breathing lunges and convulse. His legs stretched and pushed, shot him up as he choked. He choked, he was dying, the crystal was taking his soul. 

The Skeksis were going to eat him!

Gurjin broke the surface with retching coughs, burning up his wounded chest and igniting his lungs in the most horrible way. He pathetically crawled up the banks and flopped over like a fish. 

“Oh, Gurjin!” Deethra voice undercut his loud coughing, and he felt soft hands rest on his chest and arm. He groaned through his fit, but blessedly, the burning fell into yet another, albeit different ache, in his chest and throat and mouth as he began to get one, two, then three lungfuls of air down. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” She whispered over and over again and he reached up and covered her hand over his chest with his own palm. This seemed strangely familiar. 

How did she keep finding him when he was at his most broken? “I’m dying. I’m dying.” He whimpered. 

“No, your not. I got you.” She started humming to him. A song he imagine was sung to her, one she would sing her childlings. 

And she did have him. He breathed in hard, her lavender scents, but still, the smell of blood mixed with it. Although he was still panting, Gurjin sat up to properly look at her in the fading light. She had tossed away her leggings and boots, and that was where the blood was coming from. Her feet were blistered and sores bleed on her toes and heels. 

“Oh, Deet.” His pains were forgotten in the instant, although he still huffed out little wet coughs. “You shouldn’t wash your feet in the river.” He rolled up, onto his knee, then got his feet beneath him. Almost immediately, as Deet tried to rise, to follow him, Gurjin swept her up into his arms. “You got this from walking didn’t you?” She gasped at this, flung her arms around him, and held his shoulders tightly. He looked at her, and found her nose so close, he very nearly brushed her with his own nose. 

“Uh, yes.”

Gurjin walked them across the bank, sloshed through the water, over the shallow little part of the river, and set her on a rock next to his shucked possessions. Her feet were sandy again, no doubt from Gurjin’s failed water ballet. He cupped water in his hands to douse her legs and feet, washing away the debris. He gently held one of her feet, her skin much paler than his, and so much more delicate. So much more. 

He traced his index finger down her shin, over her ankle and then the top of her foot. She was so very soft, like a princess. She should not be out here in the wastes, but then again, so too was Brea. “Gurjin!” Came the soft call. He looked up, into her dark eyes shaded by her tufts of ghostly hair. He never thought pale hair would look lovely with green skin, but here Deethra was, contradicting everyone. 

“I-I, need to clean your wounds, so they don’t become infected.” He would carry Deet to Naia, but he doubted she would have anything left for the poor girl. “I know first aid,” every Crystal palace guard was tested on it. He reached for his flask, a think he would not dare tell Naia about, and bit the stopper with his teeth. Once it popped out with a loud protest, and he spit it away, he tipped it over, “It’ll sting, but just a moment.” 

As the liquid flowed out and over her pale, reddened and broken skine, so too did Deet’s expletives. He never knew that she could repeat swears like a right and proper Sifa, but here she was hissing them out and whimper. He was done quickly, letting the terrible sting go to work on her wounds as he pulled out a little bandage that he had washed after he removed it from his side. “All better soon.” She nodded and pressed her lovely mauve lips together but he could still here her whimpers vibrate from her throat. 

He began to wrap her feet, but thought against it. “Actually, these should really have air.” He stayed kneeling before her and her pale skin blushed, even though her brow was wrinkled and her lower lip was caught by her teeth. “I’ll carry you back to the fire when your ready.” He whispered as he rested his hands on her knees. “I am really sorry about this.” He shouldn’t have let her walk so far. “I should have carried you.” 

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. “You’re already hurt. I do hear you about your pains.” She grinned suddenly as she shook her head, but kept her dark solely on him. Gurjin pressed closer towards his lassy wing, began rubbing his fingers over her soft skin, drawing little circles higher up her thigh. How did he capture him so? He felt as powerless to her as an unamoth to light.

She continued though, with a playful smile that so carefully graced those lovely mauve lips. "You're quite the complainer."

He thought of them before. That they reminded him of a lovely swamp flower, a light as feather vine of dusty roses that could stretch and straddle the water, walk on it. However, in the early morning dew, the dusty roses glittered to anyone who cared to seek them out. They were ethereal, and they, well, no, Deet’s mauve lips were never far from his mind. He was actually becoming concerned in his objectification of her, because this was beyond just an attraction to a lassywing. He never really cared that much before. 

Hmm, what? Oh, yes, 

Gurjin nearly scoffed, well tried to, at the accusation but, against his will, the muscles in his face tightened, and his lips curled. "Well, I mean, not always," he amended finally, only rewarded with her giggles as his circling thumbs rose higher up her thighs, towards the hem of her dress. His eyes traveled down her form, memorizing every curve that made up her dainty body. 

"You're not alone, though," she began rather suddenly, plunging Gurjin back into reality as he directed his gaze up to meet hers. His face felt hot all over. Was he blushing? Thra. 

"Huh?" he sputtered, as her large onyx pools bore into him. His fingers crawled up her thighs, higher, and her high cheekbones became redder.

"I've got quite a bit I'd like to complain about," she continued playfully, but her voice sound airy. "For instance-,” Her sharp gasp slip the air, and she tucked her chin and jerked her knees apart. Gurjin was unsure if it was just a reaction or if it truly was an invitation. He lowered his eyes the hem of her skirt just covered her core, and her thighs shook beneath his palms. The skin of her thighs were blush red and pink too. Had she gotten a sun burn, or was…did she like his touch? Was the rest of her body this pink? 

“Deet,” Gurjin sucked in a breath, he needed to be so careful, “I want to be with you, but not once, or twice, or for an Unum.” 

She raised her head and lifted her ears forward, “What do you mean?” 

“I would really like to be with you and er, date, maybe more. I want to settle down, which is stupid in a war, but I want to have a family, to bond entirely to another, before I die.” 

She cocked her head to the side and her pretty lips curled up as she batted her eye lashes at him. “Oh, Gurjin.” Her ears fell a little, “I like the idea of courting at least seeing each other. I,” She kept her eyes closed, “I don’t want to die alone either.” 

“Never,” He whispered, “I’d never let that happen-“ he pushed her knees apart a little further, and finally reached forward, intent to pull her skirt up entirely, well more. He was going to pull it over his head. 

Screaming from far away came closer very quickly, and as Gurjin rolled back, away from Deet, his face was immediately met with a flat wooden spoon. Over and over and over again. 

Gurjin rolled back, away from his precious Deethra and covered his head with his arms as the Podling beat him, as Deet called off her protector. Only when there were several seconds where a spoon wasn’t crashing over his head did he look out at the very angry Podling who waved his spoon at him, “No touch Deet.” 

Gurjin slowly sat up and sighed at Hup, then looked over him at Deet, who had her face in her hands and was shaking. Oh, no. he must have upset-“Are you laughing!?” 

She raised her head, her eyes were scrunched in delight and her grin split her face. “Perhaps another time Gurjin.” She shook her head, “Oh, let’s go eat.” Gurjin collected his pack, stuffed her leggings and boots in before he carefully lifted Deet into his arms, eying Hup from the side as he tapped his spoon in his other hand, just waiting to use it on Gurjin again should he be anymore inappropriate with Deet. 

For Thra’s sake. End of the world and he had a chaperone on the only girl Gurjin was actually trying to bond too.


	3. The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This....this is why I broke the last chapter into two parts. Because so much sexy times, and so much pre-war terror and so much Gurjin being a Brave Boi to the Skeksis. It was all two much for one chapter!!!

Gurjin slid the wet stone over his blade in a rhythm. Not up and down like a childling, like many of those around him. It was pathetic really. Gurjin sighed. After the escape from the castle and the call to all of Thra, they mustered civilians and-and gelflings that were barely adults. Who charpened their swords wrong, who buggered up their laces of their armor as they tried to secure it. Not one of them were guards, much less worries. These were villiagers, farmers, shop keeps and everything else under the suns, but not military of any type. 

And all the army they had. 

All-Maudra Seladon and Maudra Fara were reviewing the arms and able bodied with the same despair as he. They had to be. Only Rian seemed to have a new, unbidden fire in him, teaching others how to swing and slash a blade, rallying arms all around Thra to the great blue flames he summoned. 

Gurjin sighed. Was it enough? 

He set his sword aside and reached for the next weapon. Noramally a bola would due for him, but he never faced a Skeksis, didn’t know which weapon would do him the best. Only as he began to lift an axe into his lap to sharpen, was he disturbed. 

“Gurjin?” Came the soft voice he enjoyed so much. Gurjin immediately turned towards the Grottan girl who stood only a few feet away. Her mauve lips were turned down, in fact, her lower lip was captured and bitten at as her ears lowered as she twisted her hands together, “I’m sorry. You’re busy, I’ll leave.” She turned to go, but he would not let her. Gurjin dropped his axe and lunged for her, gripping her elbow and-Thra, what the hell was wrong with him? Was he trying to frighten all the Vliyaya out of her. 

Gurjin shook his head, let go, but quickly said, “You never bother me. No matter what I am doing, you can always disturb me.” 

Her ears lifted from her pale hair as her lips curled up. “Can you fix my hands?” She opened her palms and offered them up. He lowed down at her delicate, pale hands, cupped them and raised them a little higher to see that beneath the dirt, her pale hands were marred by neon purple veins, even her finger nails looked purplish. This was…unusual was the least he could say. While Gurjin hadn’t looked at Deet’s hands in great detail before, he could say with certainty that they were not purple flecked. 

“What happened?” He asked as he dropped his head down and kissed her finger tips. 

“I-I used the Vliyaya energy from the Sanctuary Tree.” She shrugged, like it was nothing, like she was describing the sunrise over any day she picked, “anyways, the Nurlocs were sick so I took the Darkening away from them, but, but my hands have hurt ever since.” Ah, no. 

She had been making intricate and careful bombs all yesterday and today. “You shouldn’t have used your hands so much.” He whispered as he continued to kiss at them. She just shook her head and said something along the lines of needing to help. 

Gurjin sighed, “Let’s go to a stream and get your hands cleaned up. Then lets see what salves Naia’s got.” He winked at her, no doubt Naia would have something. Maybe Mother would too!

They headed off into the wood, towards the sound of water rushing. He didn’t realize just how much of a forest this was until moss, hanging down in heavy strings, caught him square in the face and left him sputtering. 

For all the wonders of Thra, this is what he got? But the reward for this blunder was the immediate bell ringing purity of Deet’s giggle that lilted the air around them. Gurjin threw the moss away and reached back for her, “I don’t want to lose you in the dark,” he stated, and then he felt her hands twist into his clothes. Deet clung to him in the dim shadows of the forest, but very, very soon, Gurjin was upon a little creek flowing into a larger river. Perfect. They both knelt at the water edge and Gurjin gently sloshed clear water over her hands, washing away the dirt. The purple remained. 

What in Thra? “How does one get rid of the darkening?” 

Deet let out a big breath, “I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her hands. Her whole body defalted, her wings dropped, so did her ears, and her shoulders relaxed down. Oh, no, Gurjin just couldn’t have that.

“We will have to do a touch and sensitivity test.” Gurjin cradled her hands again and brought them to his lips, “Tell me if this hurts.” He brushed his lips to her fingers again, focused on the forefinger of her left hand, then trailed up to her knuckle. He made sure to slip his lips over each knuckle. Then did the same to her other hand. She hummed, a sound so soft, anywhere else but this little mossy creek bank, he would have missed it. Gurjin hummed back and enjoyed how her eyes widened and ears raised. 

Such a responsive beauty. 

The coldness, the darkness, of the Palace of the Crystal was far away and long ago when Deet was here, she took over his every thought and action and kept him moment by moment in the present. That he craved for so long. He tried to identify the feelings, the emotions when he was around her....His quickening heart beat, the all over the warmth. The general happiness. He never felt light before. Never had his chest burning and trembling. Never been afraid so afraid to lose someone.  
"Deet...If it's alright with you, I want to try something new," Gurjin whispered, worried she would say no, because, because- 

Because why? He was desperate? Yes, that was true, but for what he was unsure. He was sexually attracted to her, and he knew he wanted more than sex with her, but this thing that was beyond that, this thing he tasted, he didn’t know what it was. 

“Gurjin,” She didn’t whisper like he did, but her voice was low, velvety. If one could call it that. “I’d never say no to new.” Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his high cheekbone, then across to the tip of his nose, but for Thra’s sake, she did not kiss him. 

So he fixed that. 

He nudged her nose, and pressed against her dusty mauve lips, soft and dewy. It was chaste. Innocent. Just the way first kisses ought to be. 

The next was not. Deet rose up on her knees, and pressed against his mouth, then bit at his lower lip. He moaned at the sensation of her soft lips and the scrape of her teeth. Thra, what a woman attacking him in such a way? They let go of each others hands, him to wrap her up in an inescapable hug, and her to grab at his shirt and wrap an arm around his neck to hold the back of head. She guided him, led their movements even as he pressed down upon her, opening their mouths, biting each other's lips, then finally, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on him, hummed and moaned around his tongue.

When Gurjin did pull away, much to her protests. He stood up, grabbed her beneath her arms and pulled her up to. “There’s a cottage, uhm, I-I was allotted a cottage that’s not in use, and,” He swallowed, “I don’t want to be there alone.” 

Deet sighed, and grinned at him. “Gurjin, may I-,” 

“I really want you to.” He nodded and she laughed and, thra that felt so good to hear. He held her hand, rather pillowed it into the crook of his arm, and walked her from the creek,. They rounded a small path he stumbled upon earlier and up towards his little camp fire. She waited as he grabbed up his weapons, and headed east, only about ten steps before he pulled her into the doorway of his home for the night. It was sparse. No real possessions, but it was sturdy and warm. The small fire in the hearth had fallen to embers, but at once he tossed his weapons on the table, he grabbed a log. Gurjin worked on the fire, he wouldn’t let his sweet Deet get cold. Ever. 

As Gurjin worked, he heard her moving around behind him, he imagined she was looking around the house, then the floorboards to the bedroom creaked once, she went in, then again, she came out. 

“That fire is good enough,” her voice louder than the crackles of the fire, “Come to bed.” 

Gurjin kept his eyes on the fire, “Don’t you want an evening meal?” 

“Later. I’ve waited long enough for this.” Then very quietly, “Since the Crystal desert, I’ve waited.” Ah, oh, yes. 

That. 

Gurjin could do that….and more.

He rose, checked on the fire one more time, then turned toward the bedroom, to her voice and- 

Oh Thra, and stars and Brother and Moons, and every deity that blessed him today. He saw her bare pale shoulder first, made out how the light of the dying sun outside cut through the windows and illuminated the contours of her face and left her eyes alight in an fiery amber, so different from her big dark eyes at every other time. His shy Deet had transformed into a very brazen and beyond lovely, being of Thra.

She was as stark as the day she was born, and ever bit mature woman as he ever did see. Gurjin did not have the words for the Deity leaning against the bedroom door frame, but he crossed to her with a trembling heart that had jumped into his throat and he couldn’t swallow, and his stomach was twisting- Oh, Thra, oh, Thra, oh- 

He stood before her, an inch between them. If that. She calmly - Thra, how could she be so calm - backed up, letting him into the room. And he followed. “Take it off.” 

“What do you want me to take off?” He asked, yes, score one for Gurjin. He got a full sentence out!

“All of it.” She ordered and raised a brow at him, but-but she had a tell that gave her away. She was blushing, darker scarlets than the vapran pale pinks. It started in her chest, then rain up her neck to settle on her beautiful cheekbones. She was blushing and he was going to take advantage of even that little thing. Gurjin stepped back, shut the door and leaned against it. He made a show of looking over her. He truly admired her body. 

Her strong legs, shapely calves were cut by muscle and the sores on her feet looked significantly healed. Up to her thighs, where softness starts to round her out. She shifted her weight to one leg and cocked her hip out as he appreciated the pale, curling hair between her legs

Her stomach was taunt, strong to support her body. Gurjin raised his gaze to her chest and her breasts. Her pale green skin shone off her blush, but her nipples were a mauve that matched her lips. Which he did not expect for some reason, but what a pleasant surprise. “Gurjin, take off your clothes.” Deet ordered again. 

“Not yet.” He took a step, then another, towards her, but she backed up with each, “There are many ways of loving, Deethra. And many of them do not require me to be undressed.” He offered her a hand, “Please.” 

She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed her purple fingers gently, careful of her hurt. Gurjian guided her to the bed, sat her on the edge, then knelt before her. He had almost done this before, but Thra, none was going to stop him now. Her knees pressed together and Gurjin just slowly kissed at them, savored her Lavender and sweet taste. As he kissed at her knees, he rubbed her feet, messaged her calves, and dug his fingers into her hard muscles. Slowly, she parted her legs, let him rub higher up, onto her thighs, rubbing little circles into her velvety skin as he neared her core. 

She still smelled of Lavender, but also a warmer scent met him, not spicy, a little on the fresh side, but certainly warm. Welcoming. He scootched closer to her than sat up to kiss her again before he slowly lowered himself to her core. When he was finally between her legs, she smelled like heaven. He couldn't describe it any other way, a hot and enthralling scent that made him want to bury his face in her tantalizing sex. Not too fast Gurjin. 

“Gurjin!” Her voice cracked high pitched, which he did not expect, “What are you doing!” 

“Love making,” he stated, “I can stop?” 

There was a moment of quiet, “Don’t.” 

Gurjin’s thumbs moved up to her core, and carefully parted her pale hair to find soft pink skin, swollen and wet and ready for him. A little lovely pink pearl peaked out at him, as ready for his touch as he was ready to give. Gurjin let out a barely contained breath of excitement. Her hips jerked at that, as he sighed. He rolled his eyes to her, to hold her gaze as he first kissed her core, at her nether lips then pulling them open, parting her body to him. Deet watched with her lips parted, her chest rising and falling a little faster. Gurjin pressed his lips deeper, opened his mouth, and slipped his tongue over her. Into her. 

As he did this, her back arched and she pushed her breasts in the air, but she did not look away. His stomach twisted and wiggled with butterflies as he laved at her, the tip of his nose brushed her little pearl to illiciet a full body jolt from her. Her wings even spread and wiggled and fluttered as he suckled over her. 

Her lips were moving. Mouthing something, but he never heard, she was never loud enough. Her eyes closed and her lovely lashes brushed over her cheeks before she dropped her head back and fell upon the bed as her hips began jerking to the rhythm, the pace he set, but with a force he did not expect. He felt her hands on his head, pulling at his dredds, and then, then she started groaning,breathy sighs into the air. He felt her whole body grow tighter and tighter, even as she twisted slowly on the bed, beneath his mouth. “Gurjin!” 

He would not let her get away that easily, not as her core quivered, in quick short bursts, but not what she needed yet. She wasn’t there yet. Gurjin flittered his eyes over her, what he could see, over her undulating hips, her pert nipples rising and falling above, and her pleasure vocalized for his ears and his ears only. Gurjin settled a thigh on his shoulder, then reached up and slipped a hand over her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple even as she loosely rested a hand on his wrist. 

Her hips jerked a few times, harder, into his mouth. Her hands tightened their hold and pushed him into her core as she seized and froze save only for his movements over her as her stomach quivered, and she fell silent and her core trembled around his tongue. She only stayed at that height for a few seconds. Mere seconds, before her whole body relaxed as she gasped down air. She became pliable under his touch as he gently stood away and looked at her, spread out over the bed. Gurjin walked around the side slipped his arms beneath her and moved her further up the bed, rested her head on his pillow. “Alright?” He sat on the bed and petted her hand. 

She swallowed and licked her lips, but nodded her head. Her brow was relaxed as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, “I’m perfect.” She sighed, “Give me a few minutes, and then for Thra’s sake, get undressed.” 

Gurjin laughed loud, “anything for you, darling.”


	4. Seconds and Minutes and Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin and Deet mate on the eve of War, both a celebration of happiness and fear.

Deet held out her arms, took him as he crawled into the bed with her, but they were careful, Gurjin was carful. He held himself away from his lovely little Grottan. Her little hands trailed around his sides, tickled his ribs and started kneading at his back. What if he overwhelmed her and chased her off? He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to her forehead, or, well, tried to. Deet did not agree. Deet stretched up and met him lip for lip.

Her fingers dug in, just a little, pressing him down to her body, and true to her demand, his muscles relaxed him into her. His chest, then stomach, then hips met her. Her whole body pulsed. Her frantic little heart beat rippled through her body, yet he only became mailable beneath her trembling muscles. 

“Do you need water?” Deet whispered suddenly and just her warm breath on his gills, Thra, his whole body nearly contorted around her. He hummed, but she repeated her query. “Water, Gurjin. You need to drink.” 

“What?” He sat up, “I don’t need water.” Stone in the Wood was not dry like the high mountains of Ha’rar, or the crystal desert which he only skirted before he bid his friends and Deethra farewell. “I’m fi-.” 

Deethra pressed her lips together and shook her head, “Go drink some water, Naia said you usually do this in water.” 

“Do what in the water?” He knew. He fucking knew exactly what she was talking about. Gurjin stilled, staring into her big, dark eyes that were only half lidded, but fully captured him. She bit her mauve lip and - Gurjin should kiss it. He should kiss her. Yes, he would do that. Gurjin leaned dow-

Deet’s purple fingers pressed against his lips, “Gurjin, go drink some water.” 

He groaned and growled as he stood up but stopped at the bedside to look at his bare beauty. She rolled onto her side, propped herself on an elbow and rested her head in her hand. Her other hand lifted and wiggled in the air. 

“Are you- are you shooing me?” Gurjin dropped his mouth open with a gasp, “You dare?” 

“Very.” 

Gurjin slowly slipped out of the room, watching her from over his shoulder. The moonlight lit her lovely green skin and pale hair and left her coated in liquid silver, a true silverling. Thra, how could he look away?

He raced from the door to the table where he left his rations that were handed out earlier. Gurjin grabbed the pitcher at the center of the table. What little light that was to be had glanced off the water and into his sight and…

They dehydrated him. The Skeksis. The false lords left him chained to the wall and dried him out with three bowls of glowing embers simmering and alive around him. They were his only light in the dark dungeon. And were killing him slowly.

But he endured. Unfortunately. They dragged him out, dangled a creature in front of him, an eye eating thing, but his tongue was so dry it stuck to the top of his mouth. He barely uttered his malice back, but thought plenty of vile curses for them. And those monsters deserved every one of them. 

Gurjin brought the pitcher to his lips, breathed in the smell, cooler and cleaner than Sog water, sharper on his tongue. As his lips touched the water, he was pulled back to the moment the Skeksis bound him in a chair and set him before the Crystal of Truth. 

The Crystal of Truth was just as twisted. He remembered stories, all the stories across all of Thra, about the pure white Crystal of Truth with perfectly facets. But this? This was a twisted thing of raw and jagged edges, so many scratches across its planes that it did not shine. No, it reflected a blackness into itself. 

As the machine started, Gurjin realized he would suffer the same fate as Mira. There was always a strange comfort in Death, knowing that one’s essence would return to Thra. All would return to Thra and be reborn. That was no longer true now. Now he knew, it did not return to Thra. None were reborn. It fell into the maw of the Skeksis monsters. And when that ugly Crystal lit up, when the machine growled and started, his soul began to unweave from his- 

“Gurjin,” Deet’s voice cut through him, like a-a, he had no comparison for the sharpness, the immediateness of her presence as she wrenched him back into this moment, the pitcher still against his lips. 

Gurjin didn’t look behind him at his Deethra, but drank directly from the pitcher. He tipped it back and pulled down the cool water. Before he could take the last couple gulps, fingers slipped over the ribs at his back and spread. Gurjin swallowed loud and set the pitcher down. She trapped him though. Deet’s hand rested over his own, trapping him there. Always trapping him. 

Between both their hands, they lifted the pitcher to her lips. Thra! Thra, please. He held his breath, his heart thundered so hard his body shook as she cut her eyes over to him. She stared into his eyes as the pitcher tipped back and she took the last of the water. The lovely and delicate muscles and tendons of her neck bobbed and bounced as she swallowed. Once she was done, she pulled her lips from the rim. “I’m yours.”

Gurjin’s lips parted as she let go of the pitcher and he tossed it behind him. The clay shattered, but he didn’t dare look away from her open face, her wet parted lips and wide eyes.

She broke the silence. “Should we clean that up?” Slowly, Deet shifted her weight from one leg to another. 

“Oops.” He stated, “Your feet could get cut.” 

“Oh, well.” Deet turned around, faced him, and lifted herself back onto the edge of the table. And spread her knees for him to stand in the V of her hips. He did stand there. Gurjin hovered his hands over her thighs to her hips, then down. Her skin was so soft, but the muscles beneath were thick, robust even, as he cupped her backside and squeezed. She gasped. Arched into him and clutched his shoulders. Gurjin scooted her closer, held her against him. His length pressed between them and Gurjin hugged her. 

Deet ran her hands over his arms and back, up the back of his neck where she played with his hair before she really dug into his dredds. “Gurjin, you’re trembling.” She squeezed him with her arms and legs. She used her hold on his hair to guide his face to her’s. Deet kissed him, “I’ve got you.” She whispered into Gurjin’s mouth. “I’ve got you.”

She did. 

Gurjin held her tighter still, but laughed. “Are you sure though?” They shared water from the same glass, held the pitcher together. Then he broke the watercraft. “Did you know that was part of the Drenchen bonding ritual?” Deethra nodded. 

“I spoke with Naia before I looked for you.” 

“And you’re sure?” His right hand moved to her core, to the wiry curls there that he dug his fingers into. She shivered and moaned and spread her legs for him, but her wings spread too! 

“Yes.” Deet whispered, her lips curling up as she found his lips, “I’ll keep saying I’m your-ah.” She tossed her head back, and Thra, she had a beautiful neck. He kissed at her, licked along the tense muscles and her defined tendons. Deet smelled of Lavender, but she tasted of sweetness, like the rich orange fruits that weigh the swamp trees down in the Fall. He could stay like this forever. She began rocking her hips, used him as leverage. Her movements were so graceful, propelling her hips into his hands as his trembling fingers slipped over her wetness, brushing at the edges of her fiery core.

This was an ember glow he welcomed. Gurjin let out a shaky breath as his middle finger crept over the edge and slowly slipped inside her. Wet and velvet. She was wet and velvet at her core, and the little noise she made as she arched and fell back over the table. She was lovely, rolling her hips up into his hand as he found that spongy spot inside her. Her hand shot down and grabbed his wrist, directed him into her. Was he doing it right? 

“There.” She moaned and sighed and-Thra, this was an other worldly experience. He could consider fencing with death after enduring this holy bliss. Her other hand rose waving in the air, “come here.” She ordered and he was happy to oblige his sweet little goddess. He first rested his hand over her head, then sunk down to his elbow, curling his arm around her head, her lovely fluffy hair brushed his skin as she turned her head and kissed at his bicep. 

To his delight, she trailed her fingers over his collar bone, then to one pec. “How do you do this to me?” He groaned when her dainty hands roamed over his chest. That had made his heart melt and body tingled from want. 

Her sighs became faster, harsher, louder. And her little body tightened around his fingers, rocking harder down onto his hand. Gurjin leaned over and captured her mouth, sucked on her lovely lower lip. Did mauve have a taste? Was that taste citrus and warm and lavender and cool? His mind was traveling in circles around the thought of Deet and Deet alone. 

She writhed on the table, held him closer, kissed him harder. Then froze. 

Gurjin held his breath as her chest expanded and stilled, but his hand kept working quickly over her. He could feel her heart, her pulse stilled for a beat, two. Three. 

She decompressed, let out a great breath and melted. As her breast heaved, Deet rolled her head back and forth, whimpering and pushing away his hand. “I can’t take any more.” She sighed as her head rolled away. “I can’t-I can’t-,” But she turned back to him and pushed her mouth against him. Her lips moved lackadaisically against Gurjin’s mouth. Then she whispered, “I’m yours, Gurjin.” She caught his chin by thumb and forefinger, “You’re mate.” 

“Mine.” He answered back, but he would not be bonding with his mate on a kitchen table. She deserved far more reverence then he could ever give, but he would give what he could. Gurjin retreated from her and stood next to the table. “You are a vision.” And she was, prone, relaxed, eyes half lidded an a drunken smile playing at the corners of her lips. The light of one of the sisters invaded only far enough to illuminate her pale hair. “Crowned in Moonlight.” 

She started laughing, “You’ve certainly lost your head, sun-brain.” She hummed. He slipped his hands beneath her, careful not to jostle her. She was so small and so light in his hands. Her wings shivered, glittered in the low light as she turned in towards him. Her delicate hands crested his shoulders, tripped over his hair, but rested on the back of his head as he kissed her again.

Gurjin carried Deet back to their mating bed, a pitiful one at that, but it would do for now. He entered the room, bright with moonlight. And when he laid her on the bed, she just-she just glowed, a goddess reborn in vliyaya. 

“Stop saying such lovely things, my ego’s getting too big.” Her voice was a breathy whisper, but he still managed a laugh. 

“Of course,” he had no intention of stopping, but climbed in bed instead. Deet pressed her hands against the bunching muscles of his chest as he moved over her. He reached between them, between her legs, and pulled her knees apart only to settled within them, into her the apex of her thighs. 

“Deet,” He sighed, she was warm. Every part of her body he touched was warm. “I think I’ll always want you like this.” 

“Naked and wanting?” His precious grottan moved her warm palms over his shoulders and over his back. 

“Skin to skin.” He answered and ducked to kiss her again, and-, “For Thra’s sake, Deet!” His whole body stiffened as she reached between them and slipped her fingers around him. He knew he was hard, his manhood pulsated a mating signal right back to his brain, but mating may turn moot as she gently squeezed and he answered her in a groan, “give a male a warning first.”

“I’m just curious. I didn’t know I would enjoy this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My fathers explained sex, er, well, more like breeding, to me when I was a childling, but just the physical parts and how that made babies. A-and I admit that as I grew older I did experiment with self-sex, but it was never as pleasurable as this.” She kissed his chin, “You’ve done such wonderful things to me and I-I want you to feel how good you’ve been making me feel.” 

Grjin blushed. Deet wanted to pleasure him. “I’ll show you, but not now. Males can’t climax as often as women, so I’d rather like to mate with you tonight. I will teach you loving, and better self-love.”

“Why would I need to self-se, er, self-love if I have you?” 

“Maybe I’ll want to watch.” 

Deet threw her head back and gasped and her thighs tightened over his hips, pulling him closer to her core. 

Gurjin shifted a hand between them and found her hand that caressed his length. He only helped her guide him to her core, where wet, velvety petals parted and-and Thra, she was on fire. Surely there was a grand poem about mingling with a fiery star. Gurjin steeled his breath as the tip of him slipped, then slowly spread her. He would not go fast. Not for this. Not when he might die tomorrow. 

He would hold her, be with her, for as long as he could. Gurjin would take as many seconds and minutes and hours with her from this world. He would take these moments to the end of his tomorrow.

Gurjin wrapped his arms around her, her breasts pressed up into his chest with every heave of air, and she cupped his face, pulled him closer to her lips as she looked into his eyes. Gurjin sighed as he realized he was seated all the way inside his lovely wife. 

Her hands roamed, her smooth forehead pressed particularly into the knots on his face. Her long eye lashes brushed his cheeks as she blinked and he slipped from her, then returned, sunk back into her as she let little squeaks loose. He pulled away again. 

It was awkward at first, but soon their bodies were rocking in tandem, Deet met him thrust for thrust with her hips rocking in sharp snaps as both moaned the other’s name in pleasure. Husky and deep from the one, breathlessly high-pitched from the other. 

Her little body quivered from the force of their movements and he tried so hard to keep his movements slow, but as one of his hands reached between them, to her damp core. Gurjin brushed the bundle of nerves there. Watched her back arch and head be thrown back into their pillow as her mouth dropped open. And her body tightened on him. Thra, she felt beyond this realm! A sweat had broken own over their bodies and slicked their movements as she looked for his other hand. She reached above her head, where this one hand bore all the weight, an wrapped it around his wrist. 

She squeezed and squeezed until Gurjin shifted around. He stopped attacking her bundle of nerves to offer his hand where she wove her fingers between his. He knew what would happen now as they were pulled away, yet, with the shedding of their physical bodies, the worldly pleasure exploded into insurmountable joys and desperations and enjoyments that cut his soul into a thousand pieces, finally finishing what the broken Crystal of Truth started. 

Gurjin was shattered. 

However, something remade him, brought him back into the world of Thra. Gurjin wept into the neck of the most beautiful Gelfling in all of Thra, who clung to him and cried out to him. They did not form words, just sputtered and mumbled and whimpered. 

There seemed to be no going back now. And Gurjin would never want to. For the first time since all this started, his chest didn’t ache. His bones didn’t shiver like glass. He was totally and fully whole and it was wonderful. And Deet was there, her soul in his chest, holding his heart in her soft little hands. Deet tucked her head boldly into the crook of his neck and nuzzled against his pulse, then pressed her wet lips to his gills.

"Gurjin." She breathed on them and the shiver that shot from his gills electrified his spine. The world had become dark and warm and he was content here. They only existed in this place. "I'm yours.”

No. He belonged to her now. 

He belonged to her since the moment she touched him. 

.  
.  
.

In the trine since the resistance, much had changed. Oh, so much. The war was terrible. The gelfling took great losses and several of the clans, out of fear, consolidated into one massive city. Even the grottan rose from their caves to live with the rest of the clans. 

Which is why Deet was at the city well, cranking up a bucket of water to take back home. She hadn’t yet gotten the nearly overflowing bucket above the well lip when her skirts were tugged at. She looked down at the perpetrator. Her son.

Her tiny, drenchen toddler stared up at her. Thra, he looked so much like his father it nearly hurt, but he had her big eyes. He could see so good in the dark. She wondered if he would swim fantastically as well. However, he didn’t seem to like baths. “Mama, we’re going to be late.” Ah, late for dinner. Her fathers lived in the upstairs of her home, to help her with her little one. 

“We need to take this water to our home.” She merely stated as the bucket came to the top and she grabbed the wooden handle. She bore the weight of the great bucket for only a moment before it was stolen from her, there in the middle of the bustling square. She gasped at the great tall soldier, but even that she relaxed with. She knew her own soul when she saw it. 

Gurjin smiled at her, stolen bucket in one hand, their son tugging on the fingers of the other. “You can’t carry this love.” He ordered, “You’re too many unum along.” She rested a hand on her protruding stomach. 

“I am not invalid.” 

“No, but we will be late for dinner.” 

“You drenchen and food.” She shook her head and swept up one of her son’s hands, kept him trapped between the two parents. “Alright let’s go. The babe is hungry too.” 

Gurjin laughed, limped along the cobblestone path. He lost his leg in the war, but the few grunak they had managed to rescue happily built metal and wood body parts for the injured. Gurjin’s metal leg clinked and clunked as they headed away and Deethra waddled alongside him. And their son bounced, hopscotched, and swung between them. 

It was time to go home and rest.


End file.
